Harry Winchester
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: When Harry was 11 he was kidnapped from his family. Now fifteen years later he's back with his family. Can he help his family bring down his mother's killer or will the demon want him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean's P.O.V.

It has been fifteen years since my younger brother was taken from us. His name was Jamie. His name was actually James but that's what we called him. He is my twin brother and is younger than me by five minutes. The day he turned eleven was the day he disappeared. Dad was devastated; we are still searching for him to this day along with the thing that killed our mom.

"What are you thinking about Dean?" Sam asked. I looked up at him and down at the gun in my hands. "Is it Jamie again?" he asked. "It's been fifteen years Sam, how do we know that he is still alive?" I asked. "Dean, there is always a chance. Who knows, maybe one of these days we will find him." Sam said. "I sure hope so, I can't take not knowing what happened to him." I said. The gun in my hand was the one that Dad had given to Jamie before he disappeared.

"What do you remember about Jamie, Sam?" I asked. "Not much, I was only seven when he vanished. But I do remember that Jamie would read me stories before bed. He always made sure that there were no monsters under the bed." Sam said. "I did that with him when we were little." I said. I put the gun back in the bag and went into the bathroom to clean up from our latest hunt. Soon I crawled into bed and fell into a light sleep.

*Halfway across the world*

Jamie's P.O.V.

It has been nine years since I was put into Azkaban for something I didn't do. Over the years I lost a lot of weight and I was now able to fit through the bars and get out of there. I stood up and I was determined to get out of there. I slipped through the bars and transformed into my secret animagus form. I can transform into a hawk and into a wolf. I flew out of the wizard prison through a window at the end of the hall and flew across the ocean.

I landed when I got to the first piece of land I could find. When I did, I then apparated to a secret location, that I hid my wand and a bunch of papers and money. The wand that the ministry took from me was not my actual wand but a spare that I bought in France. I rested in the broken down house for a while.

My dreams were scarce and filled with terrors of my past. When I woke my one true goal was to find my brothers and the one thing I had to go on was to head to Bobby's. I gathered everything I had in the backpack and apparated to Singer's Salvage.

I smiled for the first time fifteen years when I saw the familiar dump and the trash strewn yard. I stumbled towards the front and knocked on the familiar door.

Bobby's P.O.V.

I walked towards the door thinking that it was Rufus or somebody else. When I did I saw a very thin man with a backpack and very shaggy black hair and beard with striking green eyes that were very familiar. On his forehead I saw a very thin scar that was familiar as well.

"Jamie?" I asked. "Hey Bobby," he said before collapsing. I caught him and brought him inside and laid him on the couch. What surprised me more was how light he was and how pale he was. "Damn kid, what the hell did those people do to you?" I asked. I pulled out my phone and called up John.

"John, it's Bobby. I know that you are trying to do two things at once but I think I've solved one. I found Jamie. He's at my house, he looks really bad. Get your ass to my house now Winchester." I said hanging up. I sighed and rubbed my face before I called Dean.

"This is Ted," Dean said. "Dean it's Bobby." I said. "Hey Bobby what's up?" he asked. "You are not going to believe this but Jamie showed up at my doorstep." I said. "Are you sure it's him Bobby?" he asked. "You think I'm stupid boy? Yes, I'm sure. Now get your butt to my place. Your brother looks really bad." I said. "How bad?" Dean whispered. "I'm surprised that he is still alive." I said. "Right, Sam and I are on the way, did you call dad?" he asked. "Of course, I left a message for his stupid ass." I said. "Right, we're leaving now. Take care of him until we get there Bobby." Dean said. "You got it, see you soon." I said. I hung up the phone and looked at Jamie.

His clothes were extremely baggy on his form and I knew that if I took it off I would be able to count his ribs. I knew that he was probably dehydrated so I had to do something. Fortunately for Jamie I had a bag of saline and an IV. I hooked him up and waited for him to wake up or for his brothers to get here. I felt his forehead for a fever and thankfully he didn't.

"You Winchester's are going to be the death of me." I said. I noticed the bag that he had dropped on the floor. Curiosity struck me but I didn't want to invade his privacy, it was the only thing he had with him. "Come on kid, you need to wake up and tell me what's wrong." I said. Then I realized that he really isn't a kid anymore. We missed his entire teenage years; I just hope that when he wakes up that he will tell us who took him.

I knew that it would take Dean at least a day to get here so I just had to make sure that there weren't any wounds on his body. I sighed and took a pair of scissors and cut his shirt. What I saw confirmed what I feared, he was really skinny, I can't imagine what he went through. Thankfully he didn't have any wounds so I stayed up and kept watch over Jamie. Before I knew it Dean and Sam showed up and rushed to the door. I opened the door for them and they rushed in.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Where is he, Bobby?" I asked. "He's in the living room." Bobby responded. Bobby looked like he hadn't slept all night; I figured that Jamie must be that bad for Bobby to stay up all night. Sam and I walked into the living room to see Jamie lying on the couch with a blanket draped over him. He had an IV in his left arm and he looked extremely different then from what he did when he was eleven.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. "I don't know; he showed up at my doorstep yesterday with just that backpack. What I do know is that he is extremely skinny and very dehydrated." Bobby said. "You called dad?" I asked. "Of course, I just left a message for him." he replied.

I moved his hair from his forehead to see the familiar lightning bolt shaped scar. "It really is him." I said. "Right now all there is to do is to wait for him to wake up." Bobby said. "Waiting is the worse part of it though, Bobby." I said. Sam nodded and went to grab a couple more chairs as we sat and waited for our brother to get up.

"I'm going to make some coffee; I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night. By any chance have you boys seen your father lately?" Bobby asked. "Last we saw him we met up in Chicago after a case we worked." Sam said. "When was that?" he asked. "A couple weeks ago." I said. Bobby nodded and then he walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. I watched as Jamie's chest rose and fell due to his breathing. The one thing that I did see was that he looked like a skeleton and he was covered in scars.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sam asked. "It looks like he was tortured for years." I said. "Then how did he escape?" Sam asked. "I have no idea." I said. We stopped talking and watched Jamie for a while before Bobby came in with three cups of coffee.

"I didn't do much, all I could do was give him some saline, and by the way I need to give him another bag of saline." Bobby said. "Thanks Bobby, how long do you think he has been like this?" I asked. "By the looks of things years, possibly started when he was taken." Bobby said. "All those years of training and this is where it comes too. We can't even find out who did this to our brother." I said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Jamie started to stir. "Please, don't hurt him. No! No!" Jamie moaned in his sleep. "Jamie, it's okay. It's just a dream. It's time to wake up." I said. Green eyes opened up and looked at me. "Dean, is that really you?" Jamie asked weakly. "Yeah, it's me." I said. "How do I know that this isn't just some dream? A way to escape the pain?" he asked. Sam took his hand and Jamie looked at him with wide eyes and then to Bobby and back to me.

"This is real." he said simply. Sam and I nodded and he pulled us down for a hug. We held as tight as we could without hurting him when somebody knocked on the door. "Your daddy got here fast." Bobby said and then headed for the door.

"Jamie, where is he?" dad asked. "In here dad." I called out. Sam and I let go of our brother and we helped him sit up. Dad then walked into the room and just stared at him. "Dad?" Jamie asked. Dad rushed towards him and hugged him.

"You need a haircut." Dad said with a smile. "I would have done that on the way here but I was too busy trying to escape England." Jamie said. "England?" we asked. He nodded and then we heard his stomach grumble. "When was the last time you ate anything substantial?" Sam asked. Jamie looked at him and then closed his eyes.

"Had to be a few days ago. I can't exactly remember." Jamie responded. "Right, I'll make some soup for ya. It's good to have you back." Bobby said and then walked back into the kitchen. "So, what can you tell us about the people who took you, son?" Dad asked. Sam and I looked at our brother and waited for his response.

Jamie's P.O.V.

"How much do you remember from when I disappeared?" I asked. "Everything. It was like time stood still when you had that letter and then you vanished right in front of us." Dean said. I nodded and took a deep breath. "The first thing I have to ask though, Dad, why didn't you tell me I was kidnapped once before this?" I asked. "I'm sorry Jamie, you were a year old when it happened. Your mother was in hysterics over it. We finally found you that Halloween, the people who took you were dead and you only had a scar on your head." Dad said. I nodded and then took a deeper breath.

"The people who took me, they were a couple, Lily and James Potter. I know, kind of ironic that he and I share a name. Anyway, they had a son that would be my age only thing is that he died soon after he was born. A friend of theirs was really concerned because their son was a part of a prophecy. They were wizards, apparently I am one to." I said. "What do you mean wizard?" dad asked.

"I did some research on our family, apparently on mom's side there were some wizards. I just got the short end of the stick. Anyway, when that letter came those people turned it into a portkey. It is a way to get to one place to another without flying and only takes about a second. When I came back to my senses I was in an office with an elderly man. He kept calling my Harry, every time he did I didn't answer so soon enough he called me James. He put a spell on me, it made me stay in England and forbid me from telling anyone of my being held captive. I had to smile and bear with it.

"The place that they took me to was actually a school. I made some friends but again I couldn't tell them about anything. I couldn't even write it down. It was like that for a few years. Every year that I was there I would end up facing something. After my sixth year the man died but I was still bound to England. So instead of going to school I vowed to get rid of the evil wizard that made my life turn upside down. When I did the ministry there accused me of killing my kidnapper and then put me in prison. That's where I was since I turned seventeen." I said.

Dad engulfed me in a hug and I cried. "It's alright now Jamie, you're home. There's no need to cry any more. You need to get some weight back on you. Why did you do this to yourself anyway?" dad asked. "It was the only way to escape. I had to fit through the bars and then change into my animagus form to get the hell out of there." I said.

"What's an animagus?" my brothers and dad asked at the same time. "It's a very complicated bit of magic; it is when witches or wizards can turn into an animal. And in some very rare cases two animals as well. I can change into two animals." I said. Bobby then came back in with some grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup.

I smiled and took the bowl from Bobby and ate. "I forgot what this tasted like and what it felt to be around you guys." I said. "Just eat up little brother. You have a lot of weight to gain back from your nine year fast." Dean said. I smiled and greedily ate my soup.

"So what's in the back pack?" Bobby asked. "Open it up." I said. Sam picked up the back pack and opened it and nearly dropped it back on the floor. "Where the hell did you get all that money, Jamie?" Sam asked. "Well, everybody believed I was Lily and James' son that they let me into their vault. There's over a million dollars there, and it's all real." I said. Dean's mouth nearly fell on the floor.

"Dude, we're loaded." Dean said. Dad laughed and then I realized how different I must have looked to them. "After I eat my fill can I burrow some scissors, razor and a mirror?" I asked. "Of course, ya idjit. I kind of figured that you would get tired of that unruly hair of yours." Bobby said. My brothers and dad were staring at me as I ate.

"Can you guys not stare?" I asked in mid bite. They looked away and Dean got up to get a refill on my water. That's when I realized that I had a needle in my arm and that I really had to go to the bathroom. I set my bowl down and tried to stand up.

"Don't you dare move." Dad said. "I really have to go to the bathroom dad." I said. Then Sam helped me up and that's when I realized that he was taller than I am but not by much. My full height was 6 foot 2 inches, but I was down almost 90 pounds from what I used to be so that is what I needed to do. I need to gain enough what so I could start getting back in shape for hunting.

"What is it with my little brothers being taller than me?" Dean asked. I turned and smiled and closed the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in years. I didn't recognize myself, my eyes were sunken in and my eyes were a dull green. I finished my business and opened the door.

"I look like shit." I said. "Do you want us to help you with that mess you call hair?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but you say anything else I will curse you." I said. Sam smiled and had me sit down. Sam started on my hair and I started to shave my face.

"What are you boys doing in here?" dad asked after about an hour. "Jamie didn't like the way he looked so we decided to help him out." Dean said. I was just about done with my face. I had half of it done and I had already decided what I was going to be doing with it. "You should keep it like that; it's a good look for you." Dean said. "Shut up, Dean." I said. He gave me a smirk and I slapped him. I looked at my twin brother and my younger brother and I instantly felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Back In the Loop

Dean's P.O.V.

It has been two months since my twin brother showed back up. We were happy and Jamie has been slowly gaining weight. I was surprised on how fast he was gaining the weight back. We were really close, near inseparable when we were kids. Even though we weren't identical we still acted like it. The only thing we had in common with our looks is our green eyes.

I stepped outside to see Jamie working out. "What are you doing Jamie?" I asked. "Trying to get back into shape." he answered. "You don't need to do that yet, you still need to gain some weight bro." I said. "No, what I need to do is gain muscle weight." Jamie said. "Alright, do you want some help?" I asked. "Sure, you know I haven't held a gun in years." he said. I smiled and went to the car and pulled out his gun.

"No way, you kept it?" he asked. I nodded and he took it from my hands. "Do you want a crash course in firearms?" I asked. He nodded and helped me set up the cans on the fence. Before we knew it Sam, Dad and Bobby joined us outside.

"What are you boys doing?" Dad asked. "I'm helping Jamie to get back in shape. At the moment a crash course in firing." I answered. "Are you sure that you're ready for that Jamie?" Sam asked. "Please, if I could live through almost being killed for the first six years I was away I can handle this." Jamie said. Sam nodded and Dad smiled and Bobby just chuckled.

"Alright son, let's see what you have retained from being away for fifteen years." Dad said. Jamie smirked, that's another thing we have similar expressions, brought the gun up and hit all the cans. "Damn dude, that's awesome." I said. "What do you expect, I'm a Winchester through and through." he said. "Can you do the same thing with your wand?" dad asked. "Please, I'm the champion at defensive spells." Jamie said.

Jamie pulled out his wand and I set up the targets again. I stood next to my brother again and we nodded to each other. He lifted his wand and did a wave and a red flash came out and hit all the cans in one go.

"Dude, that was awesome!" I said. "What spell was that?" Sam asked. "A simple disarming spell. If you thought that was awesome wait until see some of the other spells that I can do." Jamie said. "Does each spell have a color?" dad asked. "No, the shield charm doesn't, however there is one spell that I will never do. Please don't ask me about it either." Jamie said. I could tell that whatever this spell did it haunted my twin to this day.

"Well, promise me one thing son." Dad said. Jamie turned to face him, his emotion was guarded. "What is that dad?" he asked. "Promise me that you only use your magic when you really need it." Dad said. "I promise," Jamie said. "That's all I ask. I don't want any hunters to track you down. We just got you back and we don't want to lose you again." Dad said.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my father?" Jamie asked. "Good grief, I'm being serious James. I don't want you to get attacked my any hunters." Dad said. "Don't worry, we won't let him." Sam and I said. "Right, well you are ready to get back in it son. And I have an easy one for you three to take." Dad said.

"What is it dad?" I asked. "A ghost in East Texas. I want you three to head there while I get on the lead I have on the demon." Dad said. "Are you sure that Jamie's ready?" Sam asked. "I'll be fine little brother. Dad, go there and don't worry. I'll keep an eye on these two." Jamie said. Dad smiled and gave all of us a hug before climbing into the truck and drove off.

"So dad gave you the Impala, huh?" Jamie asked. "Hells yeah, little brother." I said. "You do know that I have no idea how to drive right." he said. "You mean to tell me that my twin brother doesn't know how to drive?" I asked. He shook his head and Sam sighed in defeat.

"Alright, before we head out I'm going to teach you. Hopefully you won't be as horrible as Sammy his first time." I said. "No promises there bro." Jamie said. I had decided to teach my brother as we head down. "Boys, don't be strangers." Bobby said. "Not possible," I said. Jamie grabbed his back pack and we started to head down south towards Texas.

Sam's P.O.V.

We were in a hotel room and I was awake in the middle of the night again. Jamie had opted for the couch bed. I didn't know what woke me up then suddenly I heard Jamie moaning again. I knew it was another nightmare and I got up and knelt down to try and rouse my big brother.

"Mom! Mom! Please! Please help me!" Jamie screamed. "Jamie, it's alright, it's just a dream. It's not real. Wake up bro." I said. I heard Dean get up and he came over by me to help me wake Jamie from his nightmare. "Jamie, you need to wake up little brother. It's just a dream." Dean said. Suddenly green eyes shot open and his head collided with my nose.

"Son of a Bitch!" I said. I held my nose as Jamie sat straight up. "God, Sammy I'm sorry." Jamie said. "Don't worry, you didn't break it. But Jesus, you have a hard head." I said. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Dean asked. "It wasn't a nightmare, the images I keep seeing actually happened. I don't want to talk about it. They are still too painful. What was I screaming about this time?" he asked. "You were screaming for mom." I said. He swung his legs over the couch to where he was sitting and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Are you okay for now bro?" I asked. "No, I think I may just take that potion." he said. "What kind of potion?" Dean asked. "Dreamless sleep potion. I've only used it like once." Jamie said. "Well, if you need it, take it. I'm heading back to bed." Dean said. "Me too." I said. Jamie laid back down and closed his eyes after swallowing a blue potion.

I went without the nightmares about Jess for the first time in a while and in the morning I was awaken by the smells of coffee. I sat up and saw that Jamie was watching the news. I filled a cup of coffee and sat next to him. The story was one you don't see every day.

"We have just been informed that an escaped prison might have made his way to the United States. Harry James Potter followed the example of his godfather Sirius Black and escaped a few months ago. This is a picture of when he was first arrested. We don't know what he looks like now but please keep a look out for him. He is considered armed and dangerous." the news lady said. A picture of Jamie showed up on the screen and it looked like an entirely different person.

"I guess it is a good thing that they don't know your real name." I said. "That and cut my hair." Jamie said. "What are you two talking about?" Dean asked entering the room. "Jamie is officially wanted by at least two countries." I said. "Damn dude, was it at least a good picture?" he asked. "Not in the slightest. In the picture I was wearing glasses and had long hair. I should probably hide my scar though." Jamie said. "How are you going to do that? Wear make-up?" Dean asked. "Nah, I can use magic, it's even better than the make-up." Jamie said. "Good, think you can handle driving for a while?" Dean asked. "Possibly, are you sure you want me to drive the Impala?" Jamie asked. "Why not, Sam and I learned in the Impala it only makes sense that all the Winchester boys learn in the Impala." Dean said. Jamie and I looked at our big brother and smiled.

"Aw, who knew that the all mighty Dean Winchester was a sentimentalist?" I asked. Jamie laughed and grabbed the keys that Dean handed him. "What do you say Sammy, think you can handle the mighty twin of Dean Winchester behind the wheel?" Jamie asked. "Hopefully I will be alright. Just don't crash." I said. Jamie and Dean laughed as we checked out of the hotel and continued on our way to East Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hell House

Jamie's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the backseat looking out the window as we drove through Texas. "Dude, check this out." Dean said. I looked at my twin to see that he had put a spoon in Sammy's mouth. "Nice, I could do better." I said. "Speak for yourself, I'm taking a picture." Dean said. I smiled and shook my head as Dean took the picture with his phone and then turned the music up. We started to sing along and Sam sat straight up and got the spoon out of his mouth.

Sam turned down the music and looked between the two of us. "Ha-ha, very funny you two." Sam said. "Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, you got to make your own." Dean said. "Man, we're not kids anymore guys. We're not going to start that crap up again." Sam said.

"Start what up?" I asked innocently. "That prank stuff, it's stupid and it always escalates." Sam said. "Aw, what's the matter Sammy, you afraid you're going to get Nair in your shampoo again?" Dean asked. "Nair?" I asked with a smile. "Just you wait bro. We will get you." Dean said. I smiled and already had plans.

"Alright, just remember, you started it." Sammy said. "Bring it on baldy." Dean said. We all looked out the window and the Sammy spoke up first. "Where are we anyway?" Sammy asked. "A few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown again." Dean said.

I picked up the file that Sammy and I had put together the night before at the hotel in Oklahoma. "About a month or two ago kids go poking around the local haunted house." I said. "Haunted by what?" Dean asked. "Apparently a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes it takes girls and strings them up in rafters." Sam said. "Anyway this group of kids sees this dead girl hanging up in the cellar." I said. "Anybody id the corpse?" Dean asked. "No, that's the thing by the time the cops got there the body was gone. So the cops are saying that the kids are just yanking chains." Sam said. "Maybe the cops are right, and since when are you good at research?" Dean asked me.

"Kind of had to be. Anyway maybe, we read a couple of the first-hand accounts, they seem pretty sincere." I said. "So where did you guys read these accounts?" Dean asked. "Well I knew we were going to be passing through Texas so last night I surfed some local paranormal websites and I found one." Sam said. "So what's it called?" Dean asked. " ." I said. "Let me guess streaming live out of mom's basement." Dean said. "You know it, I can see them now. I'm telling not the cute sort of nerdy guys." I said.

"Is there something you haven't told us Jamie?" Dean asked suddenly. "I was meaning to tell you, but yes I'm gay." I said. "I would have never guessed." Sam said. "I hide it rather well don't you think." I asked with a smirk. "No kidding, have you always known?" Dean asked. "Since I was about thirteen. Can we get back to the potential case and stop worrying about my sexual preferences?" I asked.

"Anyway, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the bissqueter." Dean said. "Look we let dad take off, which was a mistake by the way and we don't know where the hell he is. So in the meantime we got to find ourselves something to hunt, no harm checking this thing out." Sam said. "Alright, so where do we find these kids?" Dean asked. "Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Sam answered. "Well this should be fun." I answered.

Now that my brothers knew that I am gay I am really starting to miss my first lover. Even though I couldn't tell any of the friends that I made during my kidnapping I found love. Seamus was a really great guy, when Dumbledore died I could finally tell them the truth but I still couldn't go back home. Man, I have never seen anybody so pissed in my life, Hermione was furious with Dumbledore but promised to help me find a way back home. When I was arrested Seamus told me that he would wait for me in America.

Before I knew it we were outside a diner and we split up. I knew that Dean and Sam were keeping their eyes on me and I was okay with that. I was talking with this girl and I could tell that she wasn't really getting her facts straight. I could tell that she was freaked by it and didn't really want to remember.

"Who told you about this Hell House anyway?" I asked her. "Craig." she said. "Thank you for your time." I said. I got up and met back up with my brothers and then we headed to Craig's work. He worked at a music shop and I knew that if we had a normal life that is where Dean might have worked or in the garage that dad had.

"Can I help you guys?" a guy asked. "Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked. "I am," the kid said. "Well we are reporters from the Dallas Morning News, I'm Dean this is Sam and Jamie." Dean said. "No way, I'm a writer too. I write for my school magazine." Craig said. "Well good for you kid." I said.

"Um, we're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it that you might know about one." Sam said. "You mean the Hell House?" he asked. "That's the one." Dean said.

"I didn't think that there was anything to the story." Craig said. "Why don't you tell us the story?" I asked. "Well supposedly back in the thirties, this farmer Mordecai Murdock lived in the house with his six daughters. It was during the depression, his crops were failing, and he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's where he went off the deep end." Craig said.

"How?" Sam and I asked. "Well he figured it was best that his girls died quick rather than starve to death, so he attacked them. They screamed, begged for them to stop, he strung them up one after the other. When he was finished he hung himself. Now they say his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside." Craig said.

"Where did you hear all this?" Dean asked. "My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize that I didn't believe any of this for a second." Craig said. "But now you do?" I asked. "I don't know what the hell to think man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police. That girl was real and she was dead, I swear that this wasn't a prank. I don't ever want to go near that house ever again." Craig said.

We looked at each other and Dean thanked Craig before we walked out of the store. We headed to the Hell House ourselves to see if we could figure out what the hell is going on. I gotta say this place was creepy to say the least.

"I can't say that I blame the kid." Sam said. "So much for curve appeal." Dean said. We began to search around the house and Dean had the EMF meter out. "We got something?" Sam asked. "Yeah, the EMF's no good." Dean said. "Why?" Sam asked. "That thing still has some juice in it, it's screwing with all the readings." I said. Sam turned to look at the power lines and sighed. "Yeah, that'll do it." Sam said. "Yeah," Dean and I said. "Come on, let's go." Dean said.

We walked into the house and immediately I knew what the kids told us was a little bit true. There were symbols everywhere in that house. On the walls, on the floor heck if I looked up I would probably see them up there as well. But one thing is for sure, these symbols were not done in blood.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger during his time." Dean said. "And after his time too." Sam said. I turned to see him staring at a certain symbol. "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the 60's." Sam said. "Another thing, these are painted in paint, not blood. And it's still fresh." I said.

"That is exactly why you two never get laid." Dean said. "Thanks for that." I said. Sam started to take some pictures and then Dean and I walked over to another wall and we both looked over at the symbol. "What about this one, ever seen it before?" Dean asked. "Never, what about you Jamie?" Sam asked. "It's not a wizarding symbol. I can tell you that much. But it does look familiar." I said. "I have, somewhere." Dean said. "Jamie, your right. It is only paint and it is pretty fresh." Sam said.

"I don't know guys. I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one." Dean said. "Yeah maybe." Sam said. Suddenly the front door opened and we pulled out our guns and I was reaching for my hidden wand just in case it was the spirit of Murdock. We stood against the door and opened it only to see two guys standing there with cameras and whole bunch of other equipment.

"Cut, just a couple humans." the glasses guy said. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked. "We belong here, we're professionals." the glasses guy said. "Professional what?" I asked. "Paranormal Investigators, here you go, take a look at that boys." he said handing us a business card.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Dean said. "Ed Zedmore and Harry Spangler, , you guys run that website." Sam said. "Yep," Ed said. "Yeah, yeah we're huge fans." Dean said. "And we know who guys are too." Ed said. My heart stopped for a moment and I looked over and my brothers. Our expressions were unreadable so I knew they couldn't know who we possibly were.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "Amateurs, looking for ghosts for cheap thrills." Ed said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't mind our brother. He just got back from Afghanistan." Dean said. "I'm sorry," Harry said. I shook my head and went back to looking around the room we were in. "If you guys don't mind we are trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation." Harry said. "Yeah, what do you got so far?" Dean asked. "Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF?" Ed said. We looked at Harry who I could tell didn't like all the attention.

Sam's P.O.V.

I found it kind of amusing that these two guys were going to try and explain EMF to us like we were a bunch of jocks. "EMF?" I asked with a smirk to myself. "Electromagnetic field, spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be detected by an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Harry said. "2.8, it's hot in here." Ed said.

I smirked and looked over at Dean and Jamie who were smiling as well. "So have you guys ever seen a ghost before?" Dean asked. "Once, we were, we were investigating this old house and this vase floated off the table." Ed said. "By itself." Harry added. "We didn't actually see it but we heard it, and something like that, it changes you." Ed said.

Jamie laughed again and Dean smiled while I shook my head. "Yeah, I think I get the picture. We should go and let them get back to work, Sammy, Jamie." Dean said. We left the house leaving the two idiots inside so they could work. "What is wrong with you Jamie?" I asked. "Sorry, I just found it funny that they thought we were amateurs and about their ghost encounter." Jamie said. "It was kind of lame Sammy." Dean said. "Come on; let's do some more research on this Mordecai guy." I said.

We headed back into town and split up. I went into the library and Dean and Jamie went off in another direction. They left the Impala outside the library so I was able to get my revenge on Dean. Hours later I came out of the library and Dean and Jamie met back up with me.

"Hey," I said. "Hey, what do you got?" Dean asked. "Well I didn't find a Mordecai but I did turn up a Martin Murdock that lived in that house in the 30's, he did have children but only two of them, both boys. There's no record he ever killed anyone. What about you guys?" I asked. "Well those kids didn't give us a clear description of that dead girl but we did hit up the police station." Dean said.

"They didn't recognize Jamie did they?" I asked. "Are you kidding, I wanted to laugh. They had posters of me but they didn't even have a good picture of me." Jamie said. "Really, well I guess that's a good thing." I said. "Anyway, no matching missing persons it's like she doesn't exist." Jamie said. "Dude, we did our digging, this one is a bust for all we know those hell hound boys made up the whole thing." Dean said.

"Yeah alright." I said. "I say we find ourselves a bar and some beer and leave the legend to the locals." Dean said. "Sounds good to me." Jamie said. "That's right; you're still a virgin when it comes to alcohol." Dean said. Dean and Jamie climbed in the car and I bent over to look in. When Dean turned the car on music was blaring and the windshield wipers were going nuts.

"What the hell?" Dean and Jamie asked. I laughed and climbed into the car. "That's all you got? That's weak." Dean said. "I have to agree with Dean on this one. I have been on the receiving end on some pretty awesome pranks and this one is lame." Jamie said. "And what prank was better than this one?" I asked. "One that involved magic and tricking a teacher. There these two guys I met and there were amazing pranksters. Fred and George, Fred died in the war. But their pranks were awesome." Jamie said. "Anything that involves magic and pranks is better than this one." Dean said.

The next morning we found out that a girl was found hanging in the cellar of the basement of the Hell House so we headed over there to see if we can find out if it was just a suicide or if something killed her. We walked up to one of the guys there and Dean took the lead.

"So what happened?" Dean asked. "A couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." the guy said. "Suicide?" I asked. "Yeah, she was a straight A student, full ride to UT too. It just doesn't make sense." the guy said. He walked away and we looked at each other. We looked around trying to figure out what happened.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Like maybe we missed something." Dean said. "No kidding." Jamie said. We waited until it was dark but the cops were still roaming around the house. Probably to makes sure that nobody else goes in there.

"Guess the cops don't the kids messing around in there anymore." I said. "Yeah, but we still need to get in there." Dean said. Somewhere behind us there were a couple of people walking. "I don't believe it." Dean said. Jamie and I turned around to see Ed and Harry stumbling through the woods with their equipment.

"I got an idea. Who you gonna call!" Jamie shouted. The police then spotted the two would be investigators and started to go after them. Once the cops went after Ed and Harry we went into the house. We quickly shut the door behind us and I handed a shot gun to Dean and Jamie. We each had a flashlight and we started to search the house.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before, it's killing me." Dean said. "Come on, we don't have much time." I said. We headed to the basement and saw a shelf filled with jars filled with different colored liquids. Other than that the basement was empty.

"Hey Sam, Jamie, I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean said. "Why the hell would I do that for?" I asked. "I wouldn't do that even if it would clear my name." Jamie said. "Seriously?" Dean asked. "Seriously." Jamie said. "I double dare you to." Dean said. Before we could respond something banged inside of the closet. We headed over there with our weapons out and pointed it at the closet. I opened it and only saw a couple of rats coming out.

"Aw, I hate rats." Dean said. "You rather them be a ghost?" I asked. "Yes," Dean and Jamie said at the same time. We turned around to see the ghost and he had an ax and was about to swing it at Dean. We shot at it but the rock salt had no effect on him.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" I asked. "I have no idea." Dean said. "Don't ask me." Jamie said. "Come on, come on, come on." Dean said. The ghost went after us and it sent me into the shelf crashing along with the jars on it.

"Go!" I shout. I blocked the ax with my shot and blocked it as my brothers headed upstairs. We ran out of the house and ran into Ed and Harry again. We ran past them and into the forest. We were in the hotel Dean was on the bed drawing that symbol again and Jamie was staring at the ceiling, I was trying to search to what in the world we are facing.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job is bugging me. I thought you said that Mordecai only goes after chicks." Dean said. "It does." I said. "Well that explains why it went after you two, but why me?" Dean asked. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Jamie asked. "No, just teasing is all. Are you alright?" Dean asked. "No, I'm missing some friends is all." Jamie said.

"Were you able to tell them?" I asked. "Yeah, after Dumbledore was killed I was able to tell them but I still couldn't leave the damn country. But I tell you one thing, never get a girl mad to the point that she's willing to bring the dead back to life so she could kill him herself." Jamie said. "Dude, why couldn't you write to us?" Dean asked. "I tried, but all the letters I sent always ended up coming back to me." Jamie said. "What matters is that you came back." Dean said.

"Anyway, legend also said he hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?" I asked. "Yeah," Dean said. "What's up with that? And the ax too. Spirits aren't supposed to change like that." Jamie said. "I know, it makes no sense." I said. "This one seems to keep changing though." Dean said.

"I'm telling ya, the way the story goes…Wait a minute." I said. "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked. "Someone added a new post to the hell hounds site. Listen to this: They say Mordecai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an ax before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned for the house for eternity. Where the hell is this going?" I asked. "I don't know but I think I know where it all started." Dean said. I turned to see Dean get up and he threw Jamie his coat.

We headed back to the music store to talk to Craig. "Hey Craig, remember us?" Dean asked. Craig turned around and looked at us. "Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions." Craig said. "Don't worry we're just here to buy an album. That's all." Dean said. Jamie and I gave Dean a look as he began to sort through the albums in the B section. Dean pulled out an album and walked over to Craig.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything it's the logo for Blue Oyster Cult. Tell me Craig; are ya into BOC or just scaring the hell out of people?" Dean asked. Dean handed Craig the album and we saw the symbol on the back. "Now tell us about the house Craig, without lying your ass off this time." Jamie said.

"Alright fine, my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, we were just bored looking for something to do. So I showed this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums and some from some of Dana's theology text books. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there, we made some story to go along with that. So we told people who other people and then these two guys put it on their stupid website and then it took on a life of its own. I thought it was funny before but now that girl is dead, it was just a joke. None of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." Craig said.

We turned and walked away and then Dean whispered. "If known of it was real then how the hell do you explain Mordecai?" Dean asked. "I have no idea in the slightest." Jamie whispered. We headed back to the hotel I jumped in the shower and Jamie and Dean were out in the room and I was worried.

Jamie's P.O.V.

I decided to take a nap, I was exhausted. I really wasn't worried about Dean doing anything to my stuff because I placed a protection spell over my stuff. I woke up when somebody yelled and I slowly sat up as Sam came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean was the one that yelled and the reason was because he was now covered in head to toe in pink powder.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked. "I told you, I have experience when it comes to pranksters." I said with a lazy smile. "Dude, was that a spell or something?" Sam asked. "Yes, just a simple anti prank spell that the Weasley twins taught me." I said.

"Hey get dressed so we can get something to eat." Dean said. "Is that all he thinks about?" I asked as Dean disappeared into the bathroom. "Yes, so did you have someone in back in England?" Sam asked. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, I did. He's my age and he was a real great guy." I said. "So, what was his name?" Sam asked. I looked up to see Sam putting his shirt on. "His name is Seamus. After they arrested me he said he would wait for me here in America. It's just the matter of finding him." I said. "If you want I can help." Sam said.

"Help with what?" Dean asked. "Something that doesn't matter at the moment." I said looking at Sam. Sam nodded and we headed to a place where we could eat. When we got there it looked like Sam was having problems with something because it looked like he was having a really hard time trying not to scratch his crotch. Dean handed me a cup of coffee and we headed to a table.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." Sam responded. "Alright so keep going. What about these tulpas." Dean said. We sat at the table and Sam was still trying really hard not to scratch. "Right so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915, group of monks visualized a Gollum in their heads. They meditated so hard on it; they bring the thing to life, out of thin air." Sam said. "So?" Dean asked. "That was twenty monks, imagine what ten thousand web surfers can do." Sam said. "Craig starts the story on Mordecai, then it spreads goes online, and now there are countless people believing in the bastard." I said. "Wait a second, you telling me that since people believe in Mordecai, he's real?" Dean asked. "I don't know maybe." Sam said. "People believe in Santa Claus, how come I'm getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked. "That's because you're a bad person, and cause of this." Sam said. He turned his laptop around so Dean and I can see the symbol he was showing us.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said that they were painting symbols from a theology textbook." Sam said. "Who wants to bet that they painted it not knowing what it was." I said. "It would explain why it keeps changing." Dean said taking a sip of coffee. "Right as the legend changes, people think different things so Mordecai himself changes, like a game of telephone." Sam said. "That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." I said. "Yeah, because he's not a typical spirit per se. So let's get the spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website." Dean said. "Well it's not that simple, you see once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own." I said. "Alright, if he's really a thought form how do we kill him?" Dean asked. "Well it's not going to be easy with these guys helping us." Sam said.

"Since they posted the video the number of viewers have quadrupled." I said. "Huh, I've got an idea, come on." Dean said. "Where are we going?" Sam and I asked. "To find a copy shop." Dean said. "Man, I think I'm allergic to our soup or something." Sam said. Dean started to laugh and I smiled knowing what Dean did. "You did this? You're a freaking jerk." Sam said. "Don't worry, I got something big planned for my dear twin brother." I said. "Good." Sam said.

We headed to a trailer park where Ed and Harry were. We got out of the car and knocked on the door of the trailer. "Who is it?" someone asked. "Come on out you guys, we know you're in there." Dean said. They opened up the door and looked at us. "Aw look at that, action figures in their original packages." Dean said. "Guys we need to talk." Sam said. The two would be hunters stepped out of the trailer and looked at us.

"Sorry guys, we're a little busy right now." Ed said. "Then we'll make it quick," I said. "We need you to shut down your website." Dean said. "Man, these guys got us busted last night; we spent the night in a holding cell." Ed said. "I had to pee in that cell, in front of people and I get stage fright." Harry said. "Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked.

"Look guys, we all know what we saw last night we know what's in the house. Thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordecai." Sam said. "That's right that means more people are going to be showing up at the hell house, running into him in person. Someone could get hurt." Dean said. "I don't think you want that on your conscious." I said.

"Yeah, no, we have an obligation to our fans. To the truth." Ed said. "Well I have an obligation to kick both ya'll asses." Dean said. "Dean, hey, hey. Calm down. Jamie and I could probably bitch slap them right now. We could probably tell them that thing about Mordecai." Sam said. "But they're not going to help us so let's just go." I said. We turned and left but the two guys followed us back to the car.

"What thing about Mordecai?" they asked. "Don't tell them Sam." Dean and I said. "But if they promise to shut down their website." Sam said. "They're not gonna do it, you said so yourself." I said. "Don't listen to him, we'll shut it down." Harry said. "It's a secret Sam." Dean said. "Look, it's a pretty big deal. It wasn't easy to find either. Only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam said. "We'll do it." Ed and Harry said.

We looked at each other and then back at the two would be ghost hunters. Dean pulled out the death certificate that we made. "It's a death certificate from the 30's; we got it from the library." Sam said. "According to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." I said. "That's right; he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean said. "He shot himself?" Harry asked. "Yep, with a .45 pistol." I said. "To this day they say he's terrified of them." Sam said. "As a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special rod iron rounds you can kill the son of the bitch." Dean said. Ed and Harry literally bolted back to the trailer that they were staying in.

We headed back and went into a restaurant to wait for the bogus story to be posted so we can go in and kill the bastard. We ordered diner while we waited and yet again Dean was annoying Sam and I. "If you pull that string one more time, then I will kill you." Sam said. Dean pulled it again and I knew the prefect way to get back at him.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life, your way too tense. You too Jamie." Dean said. Sam and I ignored him and Sam was still looking at the laptop and taking a swig of beer. "They post it yet?" he asked. Sam turned the laptop around so we could read the updated story. "Alright, how long do we wait?" Dean asked. "Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam said. "Sweet." Dean and I said.

We tapped our beers together and I stopped and looked at Dean. He couldn't put his beer down and Sam started to laugh. "You didn't," Dean said. "I did," Sam said holding up the tube of glue. Then Dean started to sputter as his lips and tongue turned green. "What the hell did you do?" Dean asked me. "Just a simple magic powder that Fred and George made." I said. "How long does it last James?" Dean asked. "Just an hour. Don't worry, it's not harmful." I said. "Dude, that's awesome." Sam said. We high fived and I went to take a drink out of my beer. It tasted funny.

"Okay, who did something to my beer?" I asked. Sam grinned innocently but I knew it was him. "Don't worry, it's not poison, just some salt." Sam said. "Dude, that's disgusting." Dean said. "Just remember little brother, pay back is a bitch." I said. Dean finally laughed and Sam looked scared for his life.

Later that night we were going to the Hell House again but this time with wrought iron rounds loaded into our pistols and I had my wand just in case. I always have it just in case. We took the little fisherman thing that Dean kept annoying us with and used it as a distraction.

We got into the Hell House and looked around to see if we could find the damn Tulpa and get rid of him. "Man, barely have skin left on my palm." Dean said. "You're still on that? Let it go man." I said. "I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam said. We headed to the basement door and opened it and headed down there.

"You think old Mordecai is home?" Dean asked. "Let's find out." I said. "I don't know," Sam said. "Me neither." A voice said behind us. We turned and saw Ed and Harry standing there. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked. "We're just trying to get a book and movie deal." Ed said. Behind us we heard what sounded like someone sharpening knives.

We whirled around to face the closed basement door. "Um, you guys want to open that door for us?" Ed asked. "Why don't you?" Dean asked. "I've got it." I said. Before I even had the chance to move Mordecai came barging through the door and started coming at us with an ax. Dean, Sam and I started firing our guns at him. It wasn't working to well.

"Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but then the server crashed." Harry said. "So these guns don't work." Dean said. "No," Ed said. "Great, Sam, Jamie any ideas?" Dean asked. "Well I have one." I said. "No, absolutely not." Sam and Dean said. "Not that kind of idea. Burning the house down could work." I said. "Let's do it. We need to get these two out of here." Dean said.

Ed and Harry started to run towards the door and we heard them screaming. Immediately I knew that Mordecai was going after them. "Power of Christ compels you!" I hear one of them yell. Sam and I showed up and got the Tulpa's attention. He turned towards us and Sam began to taunt him.

"Come and get us you ugly son of a bitch." Sam said. Mordecai swung at us and we ducked to avoid getting our heads cut off. "Get them out of here Jamie." Sam said. "Be careful little brother." I said. Sam grunted and I grabbed Ed and Harry and went off to a possible exit. Pretty soon Dean and Sam came running out of the burning house.

"That was your plan Jamie?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he can't haunt the house if there isn't a house to haunt." I said. "It's fast and dirty but it works." Dean said. "What if the legend changes again and he can leave the house?" Sam asked. "We'll just have to come back and finish him off." Dean said. "Kind of makes you wonder, how many of the creatures existed just because people believed in them." Sam said. "That sure is an eye opener little brother." I said.

Later the next night we sat at a park bench when Ed and Harry came back around with bags. "Should we tell them?" Harry asked. "Why not, they're gonna read about in the traits." Ed said. "We got a call this morning from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry said. "Really now, wrong number?" I asked. "No smart ass, he read about the hell house on our website and wants the rights to a motion picture. Maybe even have us wright it." Ed said. "And create the RPG," Harry said. "RPG?" Dean asked. "Role playing game," Harry said. "Right," I said.

"A little lingo for ya, well excuse us. We're off to la-la land." Ed said. "Well congratulations guys, that sounds really great." Sam said. "That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean said. They got in the car and drove off the three of us looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow," Dean said. "I have a confession to make." Sam said. "What's that?" we asked. "I was the one who called them and told them I a producer." Sam said. We laughed and Dean stopped. "I was the one we put the dead fish in their back seat." Dean said. The suddenly the stuff on top of their car came flying off. "I was the one who loosened their luggage." I said with a smile. "Truce?" Sam asked. "Truce," we said. I had a smile on once we climbed in the car and Sam sat on a magic item. Suddenly he turned purple, and yelped. "Now, it's a truce." I said. "How long does this last?" Sam asked with a snarl. "Two hours." I said. "Dude, that's even more awesome than what you did to me." Dean said. I smiled and Dean started the car. From the radio BOC started to play and we smiled at each and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding Old Friends

Jamie's P.O.V.

Sam and I were sitting in a motel room and I was hovering over him as he searched for Seamus. I couldn't help but think that maybe he had moved on with his life. I was sitting beside my brother as he searched for Seamus.

"Well, I haven't found him but I have found the Weasley's." Sam said. "They moved to the States?" I asked. "Yeah, it seems that all of them did. You did say that they were a big family right?" he asked. "Yeah, seven kids but one died in the war." I said thinking of Fred. "So far all but one are married." Sam said. "Which one?" I asked. "Charlie Weasley." Sam said. "So the big tough dragon handler hasn't found anyone yet. Where are they?" I asked. "Seems like they have settled in Wyoming. Holy, we are not too far from there." Sam said. Dean came in and looked at us.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked. "Looking for someone." I said. "Who is this someone little brother? A lover perhaps?" Dean asked with a smile. "Yes, we can't find him but we have found my friends from England." I said. "You actually made friends, what are they like?" Dean asked. "They're great. Dumbledore forced me to live with Lily Potter's sister and her husband. They hated me, I tried to stand strong Dean, I really did. They beat me and starved me, when I went to the Weasley's they took better care of me than those people did. Even though they didn't know the truth until about me they treated me better and cared about me." I said.

Dean sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. "That's good to know. Do you want to go and find them?" Dean asked. "I would, it would be nice to see them again. You would love Mrs. Weasley's cooking Dean." I said with a smile. "Alright then, where are they?" he asked. "Lost Cabin, Wyoming. It looks to be a very small town and in the middle of nowhere." Sam said. "Why would they want to live out there?" Dean asked. "Dean, think about it. The Weasley's lived in the countryside in England. So a small town is perfect for them. Man, I can't wait to see the look on their faces." I said. "Well then, let's get going. If you are in that much of a hurry." Dean said with a smile. I smiled and we got ready to head to Wyoming to find my friends from England and hopefully find out what happened to Seamus as well.

Sam's P.O.V.

We climbed into the Impala and headed north. Thankfully it's in the middle of summer and it would be warm in Wyoming. We have been in the car driving for what seemed like hours when I looked back to see the Jamie was fast asleep in the backseat. I looked over at Dean and he looked like he was contemplating something.

"So, want to tell me what you're thinking about?" I asked. "Just wondering if this is a good idea. In Jamie's world he is a wanted fugitive. What if they call the police on us or something?" Dean asked. "Do you trust Jamie?" I asked. "With my life." he answered. "Alright then, you and Jamie are twins and have a lot in common. One of those things is your gut feelings. They are never wrong. So just trust Jamie, he has earned that not to mention he went through hell." I said. "You're right, but we just got him back and I will not lose him again." Dean said. "We won't and I believe that his friends know that he didn't do what the government said that he did." I said. Dean nodded and went back to listening to his music while I gave him directions.

Sooner than I expected we found ourselves in front of a large house and several people were running outside with wands out and Jamie only shook his head. He climbed out and stood in front of us, twirling his own wand. "So, that's how you greet someone after eight years. I feel kind of sad." Jamie said. I noticed that there were a sea of red heads and women who have variety of looks from one person to another.

"Jamie?" a bushied haired girl asked. "That's me." Jamie said. "Prove it, when was the only time you didn't catch the snitch?" a red head said. "Third year dementors swarmed around me making me pass out a fall of my broom from over a hundred feet in the air." Jamie said with a smile. The bushied haired girl ran forward and grabbed Jamie in a bear hug.

"I knew you would escape. We all heard about it. You spent way too much time with Sirius." the girl said. "Jamie, not that I'm not happy to see you mate but who are those two guys?" the red head asked. "Sorry, Hermione, Ron these are my brothers, Sam and Dean." Jamie said.

"No wonder you were always looking around when someone yelled Dean in school." another red head said. "You had a Dean in school?" Dean asked. "Yeah, anyway. You probably want to know the others huh. I'll start with the Weasley's. This is Molly and Arthur. Molly, Arthur this is my twin brother Dean and our younger brother Sam." Jamie said. "I can see the resemblance. You sure got tall Jamie." Molly said. Arthur shook our hands and then went on to introduce the rest of the family.

"Sam, Dean it is good to meet you. After Dumbledore died Jamie was able to tell us everything. I would like to introduce you to my children and their spouses. My oldest, Bill and his wife Fleur." Arthur said. Bill was covered in scars and I didn't want to know what happened to him. "Charlie, our resident dragon tamer." Arthur continued. Charlie was a huge guy; he had muscles so big that I wouldn't want to tangle with him. "Percy and his wife Penny," Percy was a skinny man compared to Charlie and had on glasses unlike Bill and Charlie. "George and his wife Angelina," George had longer hair and he was also missing an ear. George looked like he could outwit Dean with pranks. "Ron and his wife Hermione," these were the two Jamie was telling us about. "Ginny and her husband Oliver." Ginny was a pretty little red head and Jamie smiled and hugged her and shook Oliver's hand.

"I would have never guessed that you would end up with Ginny, Oliver." Jamie said. "It's good to see you too Jamie. I wouldn't have guessed that I would see you again." Oliver said. "So, Jamie what have you been doing since you escaped from Azkaban?" George asked. "Why don't we take this inside?" Jamie asked. They nodded and we headed inside. The inside of the house looked very homey and had the smell of a baking pie going through. We sat down in the living room and Jamie conjured up three more chairs.

"Where's Seamus?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, I had really hoped to not to tell you this." Hermione said. "Tell me what, what happened?" he asked. "He's dead. Some of the Death Eaters remaining from the war had ambushed us before we had the chance to leave. Seamus was killed just as we left. Just like Dobby." Ron said. I looked over at my brother and he broke down. Before Dean and I could move Molly, Ginny and Hermione and gathered him up in their arms and comforted him.

"God, what is it with us and loosing people we love?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "We lost our mom when Sam was six months old. Sam had just lost Jess, and now Jamie finds out about Seamus. This has got to be the worst luck ever." Dean said. "What are Death Eaters anyway?" I asked. "You mean he hasn't told you?" Ron asked. "He told us many things. Dean, he hasn't mentioned Death Eaters has he?" I asked. "No, I'm going to the car. It's a good thing we keep the beer stoked." Dean said. "No kidding. I'll stay in here." I said.

"Sammy, why can't we ever be normal?" Jamie asked. "There is no such thing as normal. We haven't been normal since that demon killed mom." I said. "Jamie, I know that you probably don't want me to ask this but are your brothers magical too?" Molly asked. "No, I was the only one." Jamie said. Dean came back in and handed everyone a beer.

"So what are we going to do know?" Dean asked. "Are you that anxious to get back on the road?" Jamie asked. "We got to find Dad again. It was a miracle he showed up at Bobby's when you broke out." I said. "Is you dad missing?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, we saw him about three months ago when Jamie showed back up. God, he looked horrible." I said. "And now I can beat both of you in a wrestling match." Jamie said with a smile. "That's just because we took it easy on ya little bro." Dean said. "Not by much Dean or I could just tell them I used some of George's stuff to prank you guys with." Jamie said.

"You didn't?" George asked. "Oh, I did. It was brilliant." Jamie said. "Hey, it all started with Dean." I said. "Yeah, and I finished it. You best be lucky that I didn't use my invisibility cloak on ya Sammy." Jamie said. "Invisibility cloak?" Dean and I asked. "Tell you later." Jamie said.

"So, where do you guys live?" Molly asked. "Like where we feel at home or where we actually are all the time?" Jamie asked. "Where you feel at home." Molly answered. "The Impala." the three of us said. "You're living out of a car? Why don't you live in a house?" Molly asked. "It's what we always did. Ever since mom died we have been on the move." Jamie said. "Well, you boys need a break, so stay here a few days and let me feed you a home cooked meal. Dean, Sam, just ask you brother how much I had to get weight back on him after he stayed with those horrible muggles." Molly said. Dean looked at Jamie and I and we nodded our heads. Molly gave Jamie a bone crushing hug and then hugged Dean and I, it was nice. She was like an overprotective mother bear, and I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmare and Soul Mates

Dean's P.O.V.

Molly had given us some rooms and Jamie had ended up sharing with Charlie. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest which had me wondering if he always had a thing for the dragon tamer. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't seem to go to sleep when I heard Jamie scream. I jumped out of bed and ran into Charlie's room. When I got there I saw Charlie cradling my twin brother to his chest as they rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "He had a nightmare." Charlie responded. "This seemed more than just a nightmare." I said. "That's because its memories." A voice behind me said. I turned to come face to face with Ron. "Why are his memories haunting him?" I asked. Ron's face became haunted as well as we stepped into his brother's room and closed the door behind us.

"Jamie was faced with so many difficulties in England; I'm actually surprised that he is still sane." Ron said. "What do you mean? He looks and acts sane." I said. "So did Sirius. Jamie blames himself for so many deaths that it haunts him. He told us one time why he let that fat bastard hit him and starve him. He told us that Dumbledore said that if he didn't do whatever that family wanted then he would never be able to go home. Never be able to see you guys again. Jamie felt beaten by that." Ron said. I looked at my twin brother still be cradled in Charlie's arms and I slumped down into the bed behind me.

"We always looked after each other growing up. Jamie and I were best friends and always watched each other's back. Family meant everything to us. It was just dad, Jamie, Sammy and I." I said. Jamie shifted and opened his eyes and looked straight into Charlie's. Both of their eyes widened and Charlie let go of my brother.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" I asked. "For the most part. Please tell me that you felt that too." Jamie said looking at Charlie for the last part. "Yeah," Charlie said. "What did you guys feel?" Ron and I asked. "Like a jolt of magic jumped between us." Charlie and Jamie said. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." Ron said. "What just happened?" Jamie and I asked. "You and Charlie are soul mates, Jamie." Ron said. "Holy shit!" Jamie breathed. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "Let's just ask in the morning. So far we've only dealt with male-female soul mates; we need mum and dad for same sex soul mates." Ron said. "You just have to be difficult don't ya Jamie?" I asked. "Hey, I am a Winchester." Jamie said.

Ron and I turned to leave the room and I turned back to see my brother already fast asleep back under the blankets. I shook my head and headed back to the room I was sharing with Sam.

Jamie's P.O.V.

When I woke up the next time the sunlight was filling in through the window. I opened my eyes and stretched and looked at the figure just now getting up. Charlie looked at me and smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Charlie said. "Hey, was I dreaming about us being soul mates?" I asked. "Nope, we are made for each other." Charlie said with a smile. I shook my head with a smile and he sat down next to me. "Is it wrong to say that I want to kiss you senselessly?" I asked. "No, because I want to do the same to you." Charlie said. Suddenly our lips met and our magic seemed to have acknowledged the fact that we were soul mates and responded as such.

"Jamie, rise and shine, don't make he come in there and dump this bucket of cold water on you!" someone shouted outside. Charlie and I ignored it and just continued to kiss and soon he on top of me and kissing me. We heard the door open and looked at the person who entered. There in the doorway was my twin brother Dean. I just smiled and continued to kiss Charlie. "Oh my god, I've gone blind!" Dean shouted and he ran out of the room.

"I think that we have scared my brother." I said. "I think we have as well." Charlie chuckled. "We need to get downstairs before my brother tells everyone what happened." I said. "We also need to talk to mum and dad about this whole soul mate thing." Charlie said. "Well then babe, let's get dressed and head downstairs." I said. I kissed him one last time and rolled out from under him.

Someone knocked on the door once we both were dressed and ready for the day. "Is it safe to enter?" a female voice asked. "Yes," Charlie and I called. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley was standing there with a smile on her face. "I am so happy for you two." Mrs. Weasley said. She hugged the both of us and I just kind of stood there as she hugged me.

"Did my brother tell you?" I asked. I suddenly wanted to throttle Dean. "Yes, he and Ron both told me what happened. Dean also told me what he walked in on." Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe we should have locked the door." Charlie said. "It wouldn't have worked. My brothers may not have magic but they do know how to pick a lock." I said. "Well, come on dears. Breakfast is ready and Arthur, Bill and I need to talk to you two and possibly your brothers as well." Mrs. Weasley said. I shook my head and Charlie and I headed down the stairs to join everyone else who was up. I looked at the clock to see that it wasn't even nine yet and I couldn't help but chuckle when I looked at Dean and Sam who were nursing a cup of coffee.

"The mighty Dean Winchester is up before the crack of noon? I'm impressed." I said. "Hey, I was down here before you were." Dean said. "But I was up before you were." I said with a smile. "Shut up. Or do I need to remind you of the time I gave you a Mohawk?" Dean asked. "That wasn't fair. Dad trained us hard that day and you just had to pay me back for beating your ass and throwing you in the mud." I said.

"Aw, so Jamie has always been this little prankster." George said. "Ever since Sammy was old enough for him to join in." Dean said. "Hey, I distinctly remember that you guys still pranked me even though I couldn't prank you back." Sam said. "Of course they did, Jamie has always been the trouble maker. Always winding up getting detentions from the professors." Hermione said. Dean and Sam looked at me and Dean busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Dean didn't even graduate high school Jamie. He dropped out." Sam said. "Why didn't you stay and finish Dean?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now I think Molly and Arthur and Bill want to talk to us about the whole thing that happened last night." Dean said.

"What happened last night?" everybody asked. "That is not your concern at the moment. We will tell you after we talk to Jamie and his brothers." Arthur said. I looked at my two best friends and nodded. Charlie and I walked side by side and Dean and Sam walked in front of me as we followed Arthur, Molly and Bill into a study. Bill closed and magically locked and silenced the door and then turned to us as we sat down in the chairs in the room.

"So how exactly do we do this without getting in the way with our jobs as hunters?" Dean asked. "Without what getting in the way, Dean? You haven't exactly told me what was going on since you came down this morning." Sam said. "Sammy, last night Charlie and I discovered that we are soul mates." I said. Sam looked at me with wide eyes. "There is such a thing as soul mates? How did you discover it?" Sam asked. "We discovered it after Jamie had one of his nightmares. Usually all it takes is a look in each other's eyes and you feel a jolt of magic between the two." Charlie said.

"So only people with magic feel this?" Sam asked. "Yes, I think anyway. We don't know much about people without. What we are concerned about is that I believe that we have started something after we kissed this morning." Charlie said. "Yes, you have. Now that you have you have a week before you must complete the bond. Not necessarily marry but magically bond, as in sex." Arthur said. "And you might want to use contraceptive charms." Bill added.

"Wow, wait a minute, you mean one of them could end up getting knocked up?" Dean asked. "Yes, it is quite common in the wizarding world that men can get pregnant as well." Molly said. "Aw man, you better not get my brother pregnant, Charlie." Dean said. "What, tell me you don't want to be an uncle Dean?" Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and then looked at me with a sad smile and then turned to Charlie.

"Alright fine, I won't kill you if you get him pregnant but I will kill you if you even hurt him in any way shape or form. And we will have to hide you from the demon. Since he killed Jess I wouldn't be surprised if he goes after anyone we care about as well." Dean said. "Hey, Dean. We have something that Dad didn't have before." I said. "And what is that?" he asked. "Magic, and all of its wonderful uses." I said with a smile.

"Alright then, we need to tell everybody what is going on and I assume Charlie will be coming with you guys." Molly said. "Only if he wants to. The only time that I will send him back is if we run into the demon." I said. "But," Charlie started to say. "No, I will not lose another person I care about. I can't, it'll break me for sure." I said. "No worries, if I can survive in Romania with the dragons and the final battle at Hogwarts then nothing can stop me." Charlie said. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him right then and there. I didn't care if my brothers were watching or not.

"Okay, um why don't you two take it up to your room and we will explain to the others what is happening." Molly said. I smiled in gratitude and we apparated out of the room and into Charlie's room again. When we were safely in the room I wordlessly made sure that no one will be able to interrupt us as I attacked Charlie with a wild kiss.

Dean's P.O.V.

I watched as Jamie vanished in a loud crack and soon so did Charlie. Sam and my eyes widened and we looked at the three Weasley's in the room with us. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "It's called apparition. It is a lot like teleportation and doesn't really take much effort either. Although, it is a rather loud departure." Bill said. "So, I guess we are going to be family after all." Sam said. "Of course, Jamie has always been a part of this family since he was eleven. I just wished that he decided to come to Hogwarts on his own accord rather than Albus kidnapping him like he did." Molly said. "Well let's go and explain to the rest of the family what is going on." Arthur said. We stood up and stepped back into the living room and looked at the eager faces of the friends my brother had turned to when things had gotten tough for him.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Hermione asked. "Charlie and Jamie are soul mates." I said frankly. "Dean! You'll have to excuse him; he just doesn't get the whole compassion thing." Sam said. "That's quite alright. Jamie and Ron were my best friends all throughout school. That's excellent; I knew Charlie and Jamie were meant for each other." Hermione said. "So where are the two love birds?" Ron asked. "There are a little bit busy if you know what I mean." I said. Ron's face filled with confusion and the others laughed.

"Ron has always been a bit too oblivious for his own good." Ginny said. "So what are they doing?" Ron asked. "They are getting down and dirty in Charlie's room." I said. With that Ron's face turned as red as his hair and then I got a text. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at it. It was a message from dad and it was coordinates.

"What does it say Dean?" Sam asked. "It's coordinates. Like Dad does." I said. "He's sending us on another job isn't he?" Sam asked. "Looks like it, we need to wait for the two love birds to finish up." I said. "Do you know where you dad is sending you?" Hermione asked. "Nope, we need to look it up and then go from there." I said. "You're in luck, I installed a computer in the study and we even have internet. Granted, I'm the only one who knows how to use it but I'm teaching them slowly but surely." Hermione said. "We would be internally grateful Hermione. It'll save us from going to the library." Sam said. "You're more than welcome Sam." she said. I sat down next to George and we started to discuss different pranks.

A couple hours later Jamie and Charlie came down the stairs and they both had love bites on their necks. "Good, you both resurfaced. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to go up there and drag both your asses out of there." I said with a smile. "You wouldn't drag me away from some mind blowing sex would you?" Jamie asked with a smile. I shook my head to try and clear the mental image in there, it wasn't working very well.

"So, why did you want to come up anyway?" Jamie asked. "Dad is sending us on another case." Sam said. "What kind of case?" he asked. "I have no idea, but it is in Fitchburg, Wisconsin." I said. "What the hell is in Wisconsin, other than cheese?" Jamie asked. "I don't know, but Charlie, if you want to tag along with us then you are more than welcome to tag along. Jamie, you would have to make sure to teach him the ropes." I said.

"I'd be happy to tag along, I want to be close by incase you guys need any magical help." Charlie said. "Alright, well pack up and we can get going. We have an eighteen hour drive." I said. Charlie nodded and he went back upstairs to his room while Molly walked up to Jamie.

"You better take care of my son, Jamie. We have already lost one son; I don't want to lose another." Molly said. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I won't let that happen." Jamie said. Molly smiled and nodded and pulled my brother in for a hug before she hugged Sam and I. "You guys be careful out there. And if you ever need a taste of some home cooking than come on over and we can help you out with that." Molly said. "As long as you cook as well as you did last night." I said with a smile. Ten minutes later Charlie climbed into the backseat with Jamie and Sam took shot gun and we were on the way to Wisconsin.


End file.
